


PresentContent

by SerialKillerQueen



Series: The Mind Flayer's Gift [10]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Implied Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington, M/M, Non-human POV, Other, Possession, Pre-Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington, The lack of space in the title is intentional!, The season 3 finale made me cry and then I did this, This is far less ominous than it sounds, This one may not go over well, do not copy to another site
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-23 21:04:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20223460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SerialKillerQueen/pseuds/SerialKillerQueen
Summary: It was comfortable.





	PresentContent

**Author's Note:**

> Please make sure to read the bottom notes!  
Unbeta'd!  
Stranger Things and its characters do not belong to me. All rights go to their respective owners.

It enjoyed when it became dark, it wasn't so hot then. 

It didn't have to try so hard to hide itself within Billyhost either, allowed itself to run through his veins instead of hiding in the back of his skull, had any of the Others that kept him company looked into the bedroom they would've seen the blackness of itself running across his arms.

It was careful, any Others were asleep and it was careful.

It had been careful for a time now, the humans would call it 'months' it believed. Months since it had slipped through the other gate and curled up inside Billyhost's skull again. It had found him to be... preferable to any other hosts, the boyhost too, he'd been to much _trouble._

It had been a moment of sloppy anger on it's part that had crushed Billyhost and a moment of impulse that had healed him, brought life to his flesh again.

It's current presence was far less impulsive, it hadn't picked him because he was available but because he was comfortable, the anger buried in him still was comfortable (although it was less present than it had been before).

On this night in particular he wasn't angry (as much as he could be when he slept, somewhat aided by itself, it wouldn't do for him to stir and realize it was there), but he was... anxious, yes that was the term. Just slightly. 

One of the Others, the one in Billyhost's head the most, the SteveImportantToBilly one, had gotten injured, it wasn't sure how (and it didn't seem severe) was hidden to deeply away when it had happened to see. But it felt Billyhost's concern.

Perhaps it would nudge Billyhost's body up, keep him asleep and see if it could take some of SteveImportantToBilly's pain away while _he_ slept, not enough for anyone to notice, but enough to ease. 

Yes, it thought it would do that, quietly of course.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I've had this idea (sort of) bouncing around in my head from pretty much the beginning. I didn't intend on it manifesting in this way or being set at this point in this series (this is about the 10 month mark since the end of season 3, MF has been back for about 2 months, I say 'about' because I don't want a 100% timeline).  
  
The POV is meant to feel very odd, just in case that was confusing. I know MF can talk and such, but I felt like it's thought processes may be very different. Part of the reason it thinks of the characters mentioned as it does ('Billyhost' etc) is because normally it wouldn't really bother to give them names and such, it would say think something like 'host' or 'human' or 'other/s.' But it's begun to think of Billy (and Steve due to him mattering to Billy) as individuals, but old habits die hard, so it still refers to them in strange ways.  
  
Also no this isn't the series taking a violently dark turn and MF isn't plotting, the initial idea of this series was "MF doesn't suck so hard" because I'm a sucker for consensual possession and monsters being less monstrous. MF doesn't really know what he/it is doing rn either, he just "missed" Billy and wanted to be part of him again so... he did that without letting anyone know because obviously it'd go over very poorly. Obviously there will come a time when that comes out (and I may write that directly or I may skip it and focus on future things) but for now don't expect the series to shift a bunch, Billy's oblivious and so is everyone else, even Will because I headcanon Will's abilities may fade with time and MF is doing everything he can to stay hidden rn.  
  
While I had this idea from the jump (although it's morphed) I will say it's inspired by Toxicant by SeptSapphire and Into the Blue Again by primeideal, at least to a degree! (And also Venom the movie).


End file.
